


Saturday The Fourteenth

by wrigglesworth59



Series: 13th & 14th [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Friday The Thirteenth, Happy Valentine's, M/M, Sort Of Sequel To
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday quickly turns into Saturday and looks set to be even more promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday The Fourteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Actually the titles a little deceiving, since this is really still based on their Friday evening but meh, who cares?  
> For Emmee hope you enjoy ;)  
> Happy Valentine's x

 

Merlin thought he had managed to drown his nerves in a vat of wine, but now they have returned and multiplied as he gazes in awe around Uther's penthouse, and he is still stood in the doorway, now very anxious.

He hears a low chuckle behind him at the same time as he feels a warm hand on his lower back and he takes one cautious step inside.

"Really Merlin, it is just an apartment its not about to gobble you up."

He can't help turning with a raised brow at the choice of wording and upon seeing grey eyes filled with amusement he lets out a snort of laughter, his nerves and anxiety abating as though they never were.

Uther takes his hand and pulls him further into the apartment, leading the way to the kitchen where he hands him a bottle of water. He takes the cap off, enjoying the cool liquid and watching Uther drink from his own, a little mesmerised.

As soon as the other puts his bottle down Merlin invades his personal space, one hand cupping the back of Uther's neck as he pulls him into a deep dirty kiss, their tongues tangling and teeth nipping.

He pulls back slightly, taking deep breaths and moves in to nip at Uther's jaw, mouthing at the slightly stubbled skin, licking away the faint traces of cologne and sweat, a taste which on Uther he is quickly becoming addicted to.

He pushes closer, feeling the growing bulge in the others stupidly smart trousers causing him to groan and push his own growing erection into it.

They kiss again then, hard and bruising as they rut against each other like teenagers.

Eventually they break apart to breathe, Uther's warm breath caressing his face, "Bedroom?"

He nods eagerly as his breathing starts to return to normal, and Uther once again takes his hand, this time the grip a little more forceful, possessive, and he shivers in anticipation. Right now he is too lust addled to pay any attention to the absurd show of wealth that surrounds him.

They push through a dark wooden door and enter a room bathed in the soft glow of moonlight, his eyes alight upon the biggest bed he has ever seen. Its enormous, covered in soft satin covers and numerous pillows, it looks so welcoming that a groan slips past his lips.

Hearing that low chuckle from behind before strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back into the solid body. Uther sucks bruising kisses into his neck making his knees a little weak as he feels the hard line of the others erection rubbing against his arse and he pushes back happily, wanting to be closer. 

He can't remember the last time he had slept with someone, having long since given up on one night stands. Still he's pretty sure that tonight it will be worth it to break his rule, besides he's too horny to care about consequences at the moment.

The hands around him have moved to start unbuttoning his shirt, soft lips kissing his shoulder as his shirt falls to the floor.

He is turned around and pulled into another oxygen stealing kiss as Uther walks him backwards to the bed, his thighs bumping into the soft mattress and he sinks happily into the fluffy cloud of a bed, pulling the older man down with him and continuing to kiss as the weight of the other covers him like a blanket.

Uther pulls up and away and he whines at the loss of heat pushing himself up onto his elbows. When his eyes meet Uther's his protests die in his suddenly dry throat. Uther is on his knees, between his legs, hands slowly, teasingly, unfastening his jeans but it is the sinful look in the others eyes that causes his throat to go dry. It promises hours of exquisite torture and he lets himself flop back on the bed as his cock is finally released from its confines, as his jeans are pulled from his legs.

When he feels the first brush of wet tongue on the sensitive skin his hips hitch automatically to chase the sensation. He hears again that low breathy chuckle and even that causes his cock to twitch as the puff of warm air blows against his arsehole.

Then that delicious tongue is back, licking around his rim, he pushes back against it, needing more. When the slippery wet appendage finally breaches him his back arches from the bed and he lets out a low moan as he shamelessly shoves his arse back into it.

The tongue teases at him mercilessly and its a relief when a finger slips in to join it, whimpering a little he continues his litany of pleas, long past caring how he sounds, only knowing he is being driven by pleasure.

" _Please, please... ah-ahh, fu-ck, please,_ " His whole body jolting with the stimulus rubbing at his prostate, and fuck! "Fuck me... please," 

And even as he mourns the loss of tongue and fingers he can't stop thinking  _finally_ as Uther's weight settles between his thighs, he's already out of his suit and Merlin spares half a second to wonder _when?_  until his eyes flutter closed as his neck is assaulted by teeth and lips.

He's so far gone that Uther has already pushed his cock past the first resistant ring of muscle before the burning stretch makes itself known, and he's taking little gasping breaths trying to relax against the intrusion, his hands tightly fisted in the sheets as Uther kisses him slowly and softly, peppering his face in sweet kisses until the pain fades and Uther is settled fully into his inner heat.

It starts out with slow, tentative thrusts, just a gentle rocking of hips, Uther's hands caressing his sides until the pain blossoms into a deep pleasure under the careful, loving ministrations and he pushes his hips down harder, needing more than this languid pace.

With a low growl Uther shifts his grip, til his fingers dig into Merlin's hips. In response he shifts his legs, bringing them up, causing Uther to sink in deeper and both of them moan at the sensation.

Then Uther is pulling him onto his cock, hard, and Merlin looses himself in the feel of hot hard flesh brushing up against his prostate, hips rocking and thighs beginning to burn. His pleasure is pooling low in his guts as his balls draw up tight. He unclenches his hand from the sheets and grips his leaking erection, tugging frantically, chasing that pleasure, and he's so close.

 _Fuck_ with one last pull on his cock, as Uther's brushes that spot, he is coming long and hard so that his vision whites out for a moment and he fails to notice Uther following after.

They collapse together in a tangle of limbs and as he comes down from his post orgasmic haze his mind wonders vaguely  _now what?_ Its been so long since he's been in this position, and though he wishes this were more than a one night stand, how can it be? He has nothing that Uther could want.

He goes to sit up thinking it will be best to get the awkward thanks but no thanks out of the way, which he definitely wants to be dressed for to at least give the illusion of dignity, he can deal with his maudlin at home, when the arms wrapped around him tighten, unwilling to let him go.

"It's Valentine's tomorrow, perhaps you could stay and we can spend the day together," Uther suggests quietly and Merlin gapes in surprise, "I promise to bring you breakfast in bed, tomorrow and every morning that you are here."

Really the only response to that is a wide smile and numerous kisses, peppered over every inch of skin he can reach. Tomorrow certainly looks set to be the most promising Valentine's day for a long time.

 


End file.
